


The Road to Destiny

by AnnaCipactli12



Series: Ruin and Hope [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Terminator Genisys (2015)
Genre: Gen, Minor Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 21:17:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5221133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaCipactli12/pseuds/AnnaCipactli12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Connor, Sarah Connor, Kyle Reese -these are names that no longer have any meaning. As humans have evolved, they have forgotten about their history, and one person remembers but he is unsure if he wants to ask their help. After all, what good ever came from a Connor -or a Skywalker for that matter? Both of these families are one, and as far as anyone cal tell, the only thing they are good for is killing people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Road to Destiny

**Author's Note:**

> So I just came from watching Terminator Genisys with my friends and I have to say I have the best friends in the world because we just talk about everything from history and science fiction. Yes, we are all total nerds and loving it! J So one friend asked me ‘hey are you still doing that fanfiction thing?’ and I was like ‘sometimes’ then when we switched channels and watched a Star Wars The Force Awakens TV promo, I thought what if … and that is how this came about. Enjoy and please send your comments. I want to hear what you think.

**"** **Children waiting for the day they feel good  
** **Happy Birthday  
** **And I feel like every child should sit and listen  
** **(And it feels ...)  
** **Went to school and I was very nervous**

**(And it feels...)**  
Hello teacher, tell me what's my lesson  
And it feels like ...  
And it feels like heaven's so far away  
and it feels, yeah it feels like   
the world has gone cold now that you've gone away"  
~Mad World (Ashley Garbe Smith and Cody Robbins cover)

John had given everything for god and country. Though he didn’t believe in the former, he suspected his father did –or had. When he held his little sister in his arms, she tried to reach his face to hug him. He didn’t let her. He wanted to smash her little skull and watch as his mother was pinned to the ground while his father screamed, begging him to fix things and her pet machine … He had plans for him. He put his sister down and looked down on her, expecting her to be scared as he showed her his true form but instead she was amused, crying with laughter, clapping her hands and begging him for more.

“You are really lucky, you know that?” He told the little mite. “You have a mother and father who love you, while I had nothing. My mother abandoned me in foster care when she blew up a computer factory and when I rescued her she repaid my kindness with screams. But you … You, they love and pet like you were some kind of perfect thing.  You know what I think? You are nothing but an ornament to them, something to make them feel good for what they did to me, their real son.”

 _Kill her._ He told himself. **_No John, you know this isn’t right_ –** His conscience said – ** _Remember who you are. Kate wouldn’t want you to do this._**

 _Kate wouldn’t have cared_ –he said to his conscience and took the child again, but at the moment he watched a glimmer of hope in her eyes when they flashed red. He smirked and put her back in her crib. The experiment had worked, the nanites he had infected his mother with, had done their job. He returned home where he told his spouse the news. “You know they are going to find out sooner or later.”

“I know.” He said, kissing her neck. “But Kyle won’t say a thing because he loves her too much.” And undressed her. “I promise you that when this is over I will crush her skull and make Kyle watch.”

The years passed and he did nothing. He made her life difficult but Kyle was still there, loving her and supporting her and even when Sarah told her she was not good enough, and she should be more like her sisters, he was still there kissing her forehead, hugging her and promising that he would never abandoned her.

 ** _How touching, bet you want that._** **  
**_Shut up_ **–** He told his conscience but it continued to mock him. ****_You have seen the visions too, even after they are all gone, their descendants and yours will screw up everything again because that is how things always go with the Connors. You are a plague on this world._  
_I said shut up!_

After his twin sisters graduated from college and married their respective spouses, he visited them and asked them how their sister was doing. They didn’t like talking about their sister. They considered her a failure like their mother and never stopped mocking her. Their father scold them and told them that wasn’t too nice. “She’s your sister and I don’t give a fuck about what the rest of the school says, you are going to treat her with the same respect as you treat me and your mother.” But they just giggled every time he said that and laughed behind her sister’s back when their parents forced them all to sleep together.  
John assured them that their sister was going to come around soon. It wasn’t going to be long before John broke what was left of her.

 ** _If there is anything left of her._** John watched her sister emerged from her cabin helping her blind father get into the backseat of her car. “Are we there yet, Jan? Are we home?” He teased, using the same nickname her sisters teased her. She laughed. “No dad, slow down. We are almost there. Come on, don’t make it harder for mom.”

At the mention of their mother, Kyle looked away looking directly at John. It almost felt as if he was looking directly at him but that was impossible because John had blinded him from the chemicals in the Axis plant when they last met.

“Jan, wait. Before we leave, I want to tell you something.”

“It can wait dad.”

“No, it can’t. I am sorry for everything I did. I wanted to protect you so hard but I didn’t notice the truth. I always knew, deep in the back of my mind what John was, I knew what he did to your mother, what he did to you and your sisters and I wanted to prevent that fate for you.” He sighed a long deep sigh. “The things that I did to your boyfriend –if I could go back and make it all good I could but I can’t. We don’t have second chances in life.”

“That is a lie dad. You know that. What about you and mom? You got to be happy this time around.”

“Yes, this time around. But we were not supposed to be. This, you, me, her and Mary and Catilyn are gifts from god. Nothing of the old life is real anymore and I thank God for that, but this gifts are fleeting gifts and they are going to be taken away from us soon. We are not meant for happiness. We never were. No matter what timeline.”

“I don’t believe that and neither do you. We will find a switch and we will fix this. And if not, I will. I promise.” She said and put on her seatbelt and started the car.

**_He cares. See, he still loves you. Are you going to still go ahead and kill her? She is your sister John. Blood of your blood, if you kill her then you will cease to exist and become the very thing you sought to destroy._ **

_No more riddles._ –He told it. _–This is what I am and this is my destiny. I am going to make sure they know how it feels to have everything taken from you._ And with that his conscience was silenced forever.

It didn’t speak to him until many eons had passed and in his sisters’ place, and in his descendants’ place, was another wounded soul, seeking answers and trying to make sense of all the madness his father had brought on the galaxy. The planet was old, very old and it had once been home to millions of species, among them mankind. Something happened here that caused the oceans to erode, the green to become less greener, and the air to become polluted. The only thing that made this planet tolerable for human anatomy was the terraforming plant which had once been operated by the Jedi Agri-Corps –but was now operated by the new Empire, the First Order.

Luke sighed and picked on his food. He guessed it was chicken, or some version of it. He had never seen a chicken but had heard that they existed on this planet and before them, their ancestors had been fierce and big with colored feathers and teeth as sharp as a knife and big as a nail. When he was little, they didn’t sound so menacing until he saw some of those in the Coruscant museum of natural history after his sister had taken power as the new chancellor. Luke wondered about his sister, if she regretted his decision of going off the radar. If she regarded it as cowardice or was sorely disappointed that she had not gone on and continued to fight for her cause.

He wished he could see her again and tell her the full truth but she had barely been able to digest the news twenty years ago when he told her the truth about their parentage, he doubted she would now if the told her what he knew about their long gone ancestors.

“Things are not lost Luke.” The ghost of Obi Wan Kenobi said.

Luke smirked. It had been five years since he talked to the blue ghost. He didn’t look weathered and tired, he looked younger. As young as when he had last encountered Anakin, when he confronted him on the lava planet where Padme nearly lost his life.

“What are you doing here Ben? Anymore news from John Connor?”

“He is usually quiet now. But his father says he saw a little girl on the market of Jakuu and he toldme to tell you she is growing strong.”

“That’s great, but that doesn’t help us much. When I went inside that cave when I was training with Master Yoda on Dagobah, I thought I saw my future but I later realized that I was seeing the past. A past where so many things had changed and my ancestors had been responsible for my family’s tragic outcome.” He said, his voice was filled with dark humor.

“I regret you had to see that but you were bound to see it someday. When Darth Plagueis told Palpatine that he could manipulate the midi-chlorians to create life, he wasn’t lying –except that he died before he could activate the nanites that lay dormant in your grandmother’s bloodstream. The Emperor took advantage that to shape your father into the monster he became before you redeemed him. All the Skywalkers have this inside of them, it is why your father’s midi-chlorian count was so off the chart.”

“So the prophecy is wrong then.”

“Yes and no. The prophecy predicted someone who would bring balance to the Force. In essence Anakin did bring balance to the Force by leaving the same amount of Jedi and Sith behind. But it was his choice to turn to the dark side, no one else made it for him. You see Luke, we all have to make a choice sooner or later. People can push us all they want, but ultimately it is all up to us. If John had chosen not to go after his daughter, none of this would have come to be, the Sith would have been extinct long time ago and the prophecy would never exist. But it all starts with that choice.”

“What about what he told me? If the past can change, so can the future. If we could go back-“

“You already did.”

“What? When? And why didn’t you tell me?”

“I couldn’t Luke. If you found out about it at the same time the other you did then you would have tried the same. Your niece and nephew developed this ability called Force walk. It is a rare one and very few Jedi who had it could master it. Most of them ended going insane. Jacen –your nephew –do you find something funny?”

“Nothing, continue.” Luke said. He didn’t want to tell him that that was the name that Leia always wanted to name her child.

“Before he turned Dark, he saw many different futures and the other timelines with other John Connors. In all of those, none of this ever came to be. The Jedi, the Sith, they didn’t exist. Nearly a hundred years after your death, you tried to bring peace and order to the galaxy after a new Empire had arisen.”

“Doesn’t look that different from now except that I am alive still.”

“It was worse Luke, believe me. There was no hope. The Dark side had won and your descendants, all of them had died save one and he was about to turn Dark. That is where you contacted Jacen’s ghost. The two of you told John, Kyle and Sarah and Katherine that you could go back and change things but only one trip.”

“So all of this, it’s their doing.”

“Yes, and it can’t go back. No more going back in time, no more changing the past. This is it Luke. If we fail then it is the end of everything.”

“Gods Ben, you’re not making me more encouraged. So many of us have died, the other me took this path believing things but what if it is always the same?”

“You sound like Sarah Connor. She believed at one point that nothing would change but it did. You mustn’t give up Luke. The Force has chosen you again.”

“It seems as my family always is.” Luke said. The ghost vanished.

* * *

 

In another planet where few things grew, a girl was looking for things to sell when she bumped into someone. “Hey watch it mister!”

“Woah, don’t get carried away there little girl. My name is Kyle, I am looking for the junkyard.”

“This whole place is a junkyard.” Rey said, taking down her backpack. “What you got there? Maybe I can help.”

“Really? Wow, this place is a lot nicer than I thought.”

“Don’t get your hopes up pal, everyone here is looking for some way to screw you. Now spit it. What you have there?”

“Just some old parts from when this planet was green.”

“Good joke.” She said laughing. “This place was never green.”

 _If only you knew._ Kyle wanted to tell her of the time when this planet was filled with water, hope and laughter.

“Looks very old and stupid.”

“Hey, it is what I found on the other end of this dustball. So are you going to give me something for it or not?”

“If you want old Republic credits and are a collector of that junk then no. Imperial credits forget it. First Order currency, forget it too but I can trade you for something better for your space ship. Here, look. It is a first class chip. It works on every ship, unless your ship is a piece of junk more than forty years old.”

“Don’t worry, mine is only twenty. Ok, deal but if you tell anyone I traded with a noisy brat, I’ll kill you.”

Rey smirked. Of course he wouldn’t. He didn’t look the killing type.

“So, now that that’s done. Mind telling me where you will go?”

“None of your business kid but I can walk you home.” Rey accepted his offer. “It’s just ten more miles. We better hurry up. Sandstorms are not bad this time of year but you never know.”

Kyle smiled when she turned her back and continued to lead the way. She reminded him so much of her other ancestor, his eldest daughter, Janet. Except that she wasn’t afraid of speaking her mind. Janet was always afraid. His eldest daughter couldn’t think of nothing except when people were going to make fun of her again, or her brother was going to push her to the edge of insanity. He still wanted to choke the life out of John every time he saw him, every couple of years. Even after all they had done as a family to solve this thing, to save the planet, to save the galaxy, he still harbored resentment for what he did to Janet.  
Mary and Caitlyn were his favorites –as they were Sarah’s favorites- and they laughed at Janet too every chance they got. When it was too much for Janet, she just lost it. If he had been smarter, he would have seen it from the very first time when she cried, and begged someone to save her from herself.  
There were many times that Kyle could have made things better but unlike Sarah and their children, he didn’t have it in him to kill others.

The girl looked a lot like her, but her hair was not as dark, and there was that extrovert nature of Sarah, John and their descendant Anakin Skywalker. That last one was a real shit-case. He was as screwed as John had been from the beginning. And Kyle had tried to help him when the Emperor tried to tempt him. Plagueis had activated those nanites in his mother’s bloodstream allowing for a near clone of John, except that Anakin also had the DNA of his other ancestors which meant that as different as the Skywalkers were from other beings, they weren’t that different to the point that they could be controlled by Sky Net as John had been. _But they could be._ As he arrived to her house, inside an AT-AT abandoned foot, he felt a little nostalgia. He could have helped her –he dreamt about her in the past, when Janet was still alive and like Sarah, when John had given him her picture, he always wondered why she was so sad. Now that he was here with her, he felt more miserable. He couldn’t help her without risking his family. If the First Order –or worse, Snoke- found their location, he’d kill them and use the technology on John to awaken Sky Net.

 _I will die before that happens._ “So this is it.” He said, distracting himself from the bleak outlook of his future, as he looked at the small figurines on her table.”

“Yeah. Like it? I got this from the market place. The old lady was a real bitch about it.”

“Bitch, huh? Where did you learn that word?”

“I don’t know. I just do. I dream things like I said. I guess I am a prophet.”

“Nobody can guess the future kid, but who knows. I’ve seen a lot of weird things in my years.”

“You don’t look that old. Where you are from? The pilots say that this planet was once green too, I don’t believe them either, but I have found some strange stuff on this planet.”

“Like what?”

“Like … last year, I went with the old man and there was this strange statue. It was covered in sand as everything else but the strangest thing is what she had. A long robe, like a tunic and a crown on her head and she was holding a book in one hand and a torch in the other. I asked him what it was, he only said in his same cryptic voice that it was from long, long time ago when there were heroes. I laughed in his face. ‘Heroes are not real’.”

“What makes you say that? There are heroes in every time.”

“Not anymore. The First Order killed them all. Anyway, this is it. Wanna trade other stuff? I found more pieces when I went scavenging on that sector.”

“No thanks kid. This is enough. May the Force be with you.”

“Yeah, may it be with you but I prefer to trust in my gut instead of hokey-religions. See ya.”

Kyle turned away and returned where he came from, and boarded his ship. Sarah was there. Pops was … who knew where he was, but wherever he was, he hoped he was safe. If he was captured, who knew what would happen.

“We have to go back and help her. She shouldn’t grow up like that.”

“We can’t, you know why. When she is old enough, she will know the truth, until then. We must look after ourselves.” Sarah said, setting the coordinates for her next destination and hideout.

 _Maybe she is right._ Kyle thought. He had to have hope, it was the only thing he had left, but a part him, the part that told him that she had been right all along, was winning, and he wasn’t sure if he wanted to fight anymore. Every time they tried to do something good, it backfired and who knew where John and Kate were now. And if they were still on the same plan as them. For all he knew, he and Kate could go to Snoke at any moment and tell him everything and use Rey or worse, continue to use the boy to make him into a weapon as he’d been made into one.

 _He is not going to let that happen. The boy reminds him too much of him, and Rey is not like Janet was._ She was every bit as Sarah and John, with a little bit of Reese in him. Just a little bit. The only thing he saw that remotely resembled him was her attitude when it came to other lifeforms. He had watched from afar days before, how she befriended animals, and looked after them, as she looked after others who couldn’t defend themselves. There was that roughness in her, but there was also that charity that was always absent from Sarah and John, and even his youngest daughters, Mary and Caitlyn.

 _If things can only speed up before Snoke finds her._ If that were to happen, he didn’t care what happened to him, or that it scarred Sarah forever. He was tired of running. He was going to sacrifice himself, being the chess piece that he was, for Rey.

~o~

John watched people being rounded up and put in cages. They were going to be burned to death as punishment for housing members of the Resistance. He wanted to help them, he really did but it was useless. They had signed their death sentence when they decided to get involved.

“Let’s go. Another of their ships will be coming very soon and we don’t want to be here when they start firing at the rest of the town. John, come on. We talked about this.” John said nothing more and followed Kate. She always knew what was best for them. But deep down, he felt that none of this was right and his humanity began to be awakened by this one act of selfishness.

 _If I do something, I will just be signing my death sentence like them._   
**_Do you really believe that? His conscience asked._**

 _Yes! This is not the time to go around exposing myself. The time will come but not now. I must be reasonable about this._ Unlike Kyle he was not about to think with his heart and get himself killed as he got himself killed in other timelines. This was their one shot, their one opportunity to make things right and if they screwed up then all the galaxy would be condemned to eternal chaos just as before.

_I must clean up this mess._

It seemed ironic that it was his family, the Connors, now the Skywalkers, who were always burdened with this chosen one crap. Why couldn’t they just be like the rest? Force to do good and then fade back in the background? Why was it that fate always worked against them?

He closed his eyes and turned away from the smoke and flames as they set the ship on auto-pilot.

_It’s for the best._

* * *

 

**_"Come little children, I will take thee away_  
into a land of enchantment  
Come little children, the time's come to play  
here in my garden of shadows  
Follow sweet children, I'll show thee way  
through all the pain and the sorrows  
Weep not poor children for life is this way  
Murdering beauty and passions   
Hush now dear children!  
It must be this way  
To weary of life and deception  
Rest my children for soon we will go away  
into the calm and quiet."  
~Come Little Children by Erutan**

**** Carey cried over the body of his mom. It wasn't fair that this was happening to her. She wanted to tell her to run away, to stop fighting but she never listened. Fueled by hatred and revenge he found who was her attacker and told the First Order everything. When they asked him at the Academy that Supreme Leader Snoke kindly enrolled him on, why he betrayed his own people, he confessed that they weren't his people. "They stopped being my people a long time ago." The woman they sold to that man wasn't really his mother but by all means and purposed she had been and she had cared for him more than his real parents. He was an atheist. He didn't believe in anything, but his real mother was a fanatic who adhered to old superstitions and wampa-shit as he called it. And his father, despite claiming he was the opposite, used that hokey religion to abuse him and call him names whenever he wanted.

When he found that they were considering putting him in a psychiatric ward because he started to show interest in studying different religions and going on a different path than them -not to mention being more rebellious about the abuse his people caused to their children- he ran back to Allana Troy. She promised to watch over him but his mother, that two time bitch who pretended to be a good person, kissed his cheek and said the bad people got to them and made him pray for her soul.

He made a curse. Finding an old totem that was said to belong to some ancestor of his 'who worshiped the devil' -his mother said- he prayed on it. And ten seconds later, her neck began to hurt, then he saw the First Order ships and he didn't think twice. He told the Commander everything, including what his people did. He exaggerated on some things, but it was enough to get the attention of the Supreme Leader who ordered their obliteration.

Hux remembered as his mother cried and blew him a kiss, saying that God would never forgive him, and then he stepped over his baby brother's skull and his father, that so called brave man, cried like a ninny, and got on his knees and returned to his old self in minutes, claiming he would regret it. At that moment he told the Commander that they had done terrible things to him and he didn't hesitate to burn them all. But before that, they had inflicted terrible pain.

If there was one thing he loved about that, was the screams. He would never forget them. They would stay with him until the end of times. But more than that, it was the knowledge that in his veins, flowed the blood of traitors and that he knew from the journals of his poor late Aunt Mavix, that the legendary hero of the Rebellion, Skywalker, was alive and so were his ancestors.

If there was one purpose he had in life, was this: Find them, make them pay for all the times they saw his people mistreating their children, including him, and most of all, use their power to bring peace and order to the galaxy.

At the other end of his table, in the lunch room at the Academy he found a silver haired girl, her skin was very white and she was very tall for her age. She was a first year cadet like him. "Hey, I watched you at target practice, you are very good. What's your name?"

He said nothing. She rolled her eyes. "Come on, you can tell me anything. I am not like those other bozos."

"Look, I just came here to shoot and to serve okay. I am not looking to make any friends."

"Ok, but you know what they say. If you don't have friends in this galaxy, you are nobody and I am a first shooter myself, so if you ever need someone to cover your ass while the Resistance is sending its assassins to you, I am the person you will be asking for protection."

"I highly doubt that. No offence, it's nothing against you but I can look after myself."

"Really? How is that Snoke put you here, then? He only lets the most prestigious, the best of the best come into this Academy and offence but your grades are not the best."

He sighed. Couldn't he eat in peace. "Look, I got lucky ok?"

"Luck has nothing to do with it, kid. You are special, you know something. And if you accept my help, I can help you improve your test scores."

"Are you going to make the test for me?"

"No, I will help you study." 

Carey saw he was not going to get out of this so he relented. "Hux, Carey Hux."

"Nice to meet you Carey Hux, my name is Arya Arwen Phasma."

"Arwen?" He raised an eyebrow. "What kind of name is that?"

"My mom, she liked a lot of these  stories with mythical creatures in it. She said that they were from the old world of Jakkuu, back when it was green. Lots of good stuff in those books. Anyway, she loved two characters from these fantasy books and named me after them."

"Interesting."

"So what about your name? Where did you get it?"

"My mom, she had a friend at Emry plant where she used to work and she named me after her. It's also the name of an old saint."

"Saint? Do people still believe in that? Wow, you must come from a very backwards planet."

"Yeah, my people were idiots. So are you going to help me or not?"

"Sure, what are friends for. Just as long as you tell me your secrets with your bow. I am not very good at that."

"Sure." Hux agreed, feeling more at home. "You and me, we will bring down the Resistance." He joked, adding in his mind  _the Connors_ as well. 


End file.
